1. Technical Field
This disclosure relates to polymeric compositions including a biodegradable polymer.
2. Background
Articles constructed from certain synthetic polymeric materials have widespread utility, but may remain semipermanently in a natural environment. Certain biodegradable polymers may be used in conjunction with these synthetic polymeric materials to form articles that may degrade more rapidly than articles made solely with synthetic polymeric materials.